Amarras de Cuero
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Un hecho inesperado provoca que Defteros rompa su promesa y regrese a donde juró no regresar.


**Dedicatoria:** A los amantes de la pareja y en especial a mi porqué es mi primer Defmita en años  
**Comentarios adicionales:** Surgió gracias a un art que me pone el corazón a volar que vi en Internet. Simplemente me encantó y pensé en escribir este fic desde hacía ya un par de meses, solo que no encontraba la manera de cerrar la idea. Es triste y melancólico, rompe con todo mi canon Defmita del pasado peor tiene un valor especial para mi.

Basado en el Manga The Lost Canvas.

* * *

**Amarras de Cuero **

Fue inevitable que un golpe de nostalgia llegara a él, directo y a la vez suave, arrebatándole por un segundo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones. Fue inevitable.

Pese a saberlo, se aventuró.

Las columnas de ese templo le recibieron como siempre, con el aura solitaria y el ambiente vacío mientras un manto oscuro le cubría. No era noche de luna y no había estrellas. A ambas las había considerado sus enemigas durante mucho tiempo; quizás, desde aquella noche.

Sin embargo, esta era una noche perfecta para esconderse.

Como ya lo había previsto, la sala principal del templo estaba en absoluto silencio. No había rastro de ninguna presencia y podía incluso imaginar que no había sido ocupada por unas horas. Eso era inusual, pero era por ello que estaba allí, de nuevo, pese a habérselo prometido.

Una punzada de remordimiento arremetió contra él, instándole a regresar por donde había venido. Quizás y no había nada que ver allí, aunque él quisiera convencerse de lo contrario. Habían pasado muchos años y muchas cosas, se habían tragado muchas palabras. Sentía que ya entre ellos no solo pesaba el tiempo sino también el espacio y, por primera vez, se había hecho consciente de esa sensación amarga: pertenecían a lugares distintos. Aunque siempre había sido así, esa noche se sentía una diferencia abismal e irremediable.

Mantuvo la respiración inaudible cuando escuchó un par de pasos. Se replegó contra las sombras y recordó la ineludible sensación helada del mármol contra su espalda caliente y desnuda. Su mirada se aguzó, dejando que las asperezas de sus dedos contemplaran de nuevo la dura piedra y esperando que lo que estaba allí se retirara. No le costó divisarlo y entrecerrar sus ojos mientras lo observaba salir con su brillante armadura dorada. Los pasos que había visto muchas veces seguir el mismo vaivén de las alas doradas. Lejos, en otras ocasiones.

Entonces se regodeó en la sensación conocida de estar a escondidas, anulando su presencia. Aquello lo había llenado de un súbito deseo de continuar así, uno que detestó tan pronto se instaló en su mente, como si el pasado pese a lo cuestionable pudiera ser añorado. Pero eran esos momentos de debilidad que tenía a su voluntad formada a puños y soledades. Esa parte que terminaba odiando cuando se reflejaba su rostro en las aguas puras fuera del volcán.

Sus músculos se destensaron ante la evidencia de la sala desocupada y solo su corazón sonándole en la cabeza. Se separó del muro y revisó el perímetro con detenimiento, pendiente de cualquier detalle que pudiera estar fuera de su lugar. En sí, ya el hecho de que esa persona estuviera allí aumentaba las razones del por qué debía estar en ese sitio, en ese momento.

En el templo de la virgen.

Cuando su puño se llenó de su propia sangre, de inmediato se hizo un juramento: no regresar. No regresar al santuario, no regresar a él. Traicionado como se había sentido lo menos que deseaba era ver el inconmovible rostro de virgo atizándole una verdad que por mucho que entendiera no le agradaba masticar. Adolorido como estaba, no tenía interés alguno de escuchar sus razones. Había preferido irse y huir de él, de todos, a un lugar donde las amadas sombras le cubrieran y el calor le ardiera más que el dolor emocional. Matar dolor con dolor, ardor con ardor. Lágrimas con vapor sulfúrico.

Y contra todo pronóstico lo había logrado.

No había rastro del hombre débil que había sido manipulado por su propia estrella. No quedaba nada del hombre que había sido rebajado a nada. Se enorgulleció, sonriéndose a sí mismo y mostrando su colmillo sin la frontera de cuero que significaba la máscara.

¡Él lo había logrado!

Había logrado una identidad y un nombre que estaba más acorde a lo que siempre había sido. Ya no segundo: sino un demonio. Y debía admitir que aunque al principio le había costado, aprendió a saborear el terror y el pánico que creaba a su alrededor con solo aparecer entre el humo y soltar su voz ronca, magullada por el humo del volcán.

Ahora se mostraría así ante él, y lo iba a hacer con una motivación egoísta.

Se tomó de la sensación de superioridad que agasajaba a su espíritu mientras inundaba con el eco de sus pasos el pasillo de la virgen. Habían pasado tanto tiempo sin verse y un solo episodio lo había hecho volver. Ya no estaba seguro de sus propias razones, bifurcaba como el laberinto de géminis: entre genuina preocupación y deseos de afrenta. Por un lado lo quería y necesitaba saberlo bien.

Por el otro lado, necesitaba también verlo débil…

No como esa noche. No como esa fatídica noche que lo impulsó a matar a su hermano, que se mostró cuán poderoso, inalcanzable y activo era.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, enervado por una nueva corriente de adrenalina que amenazaba con hacerle olvidar cada respuesta planeada que había preparado para su encuentro. Porque ciertamente, mientras esperaba se había dispuesto a pensar en cada una de las preguntas que Asmita podría dirigirle. Las más ingeniosas y osadas las había destinado en el lugar de las cosas por decir. Se preguntaba si su hermano avalaría el ingenio que había desarrollado en la soledad del volcán y la gallardía con la que no iba a dejarse intimidar. Luego descartaba esa opción, sabiéndolo también su enemigo.

De repente, se sintió embargado por la más absurda indecisión. Sopesó antes de mover sus dedos por la dureza de la madera y quedarse prendado buscándole forma a las líneas y hendiduras. Estaba a solo un paso de llegar, abrir y verlo, y todas las emociones se anudaron bajo su piel. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, volvía a cavilar. Demasiadas noches, demasiados días, ni él uno ni el otro se habían buscado. No hubo explicaciones ni hubo justificaciones, tampoco disculpas. Solo el silencio de la nada y la aceptación de lo irremediable que fue formando entonces una frontera más gruesa de lo que había significado la máscara.

Y entonces, era incierto lo que podría encontrar tras la puerta, en Virgo. En él.

Sabía que para ese momento, Asmita ya debía saber de su presencia. En ocasiones anteriores, más allá de la memoria de la muerte y una traición, Asmita siempre había adivinado cada paso en su templo con una capacidad admirable. No había forma de esconderse de sus ojos muertos. Estaba seguro que aún no había manera de hacerlo. A esa altura, Asmita hubiera hecho algo para hacerle saber que estaba al tanto de su presencia; pero si lo pensaba con detenimiento, el templo lucía vacío. Como si Asmita no estuviera allí.

Aquella posibilidad le atenazó las vísceras, no podía contemplar esa alternativa fatalista. No podía vislumbrar al templo de Virgo sin su dueño.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le crispó los nervios, mostrándole cuan ansioso estaba con las acciones que había decidido ejecutar. Sus párpados se entrecerraron al ver la oscuridad de la estancia y agradeció un poco ello, no estaba del todo preparado para un golpe de luz y las pequeñas velas en el respaldar de la cama de Virgo alumbraban sólo lo necesario. Apenas se podía observar algunos contornos de la habitación: los de la cama de madera vestida de telas blancas, una silla de madera sin uso que hacía el papel de mesa de libros apilados junto a una cómoda medio vacía. Y velas. Muchas: pequeñas y gruesas inundando la cabecera. Y él.

Un bulto entre las sábanas. Su cabello rubio brillando por la luz de las velas, como hilos de oro al rojo vivo despedregados entre los pliegues de las colchas. Su piel pálida.

En lo que recordaba de él, no lo había visto tan blanco como hasta en ese momento. Blanco que podría perfilarse algunas manchas oscuras bajo sus párpados. Tan transparente y vulnerable. Aquello contrarrestaba con todas las imágenes que guardaba de su ser, incluso distaban mucho de las últimas cuando imponente se había sobrepuesto a ambos. Cuando impenetrable le había señalado con el dedo de la culpa su mayor pecado, obligándolo a decidir.

Quien estaba frente a él, no era ese Asmita. Más bien parecía una figura de cera o peor aún, un cadáver descansando en el lecho, recién preparado para llevarlo al sepulcro. Tal como vio a su hermano...

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, soltando el aire como si ese le envenenara. Sus demonios parecían tornarse más grande a través de las sombras entre las velas y sus miedos aún más audibles. Todas las justificaciones vanas con las que había querido respaldar su ida hasta ese lugar habían quedado desarmadas. Al final, todo se resumía en una sola cosa: verlo.

La calmada respiración de Virgo, visiblemente dormido, comenzó a tranquilizar sus propias ansias y a los murmullos de su mente que estaba presta a acosarle con ideas pesumbrosas. El peso de la muerte había sido tangible y no estaba preparado para otra más, pese a que su hermano ya había muerto dos años atrás. Otra pérdida equivalente a esa no la soportaría. Y en ese segundo que lo creyó lejos de allí, así se había sentido.

Defteros observó con detenimiento el perfil del hombre que yacía en su cama, descansando. Para él simplemente verle los leves movimiento de sus fosas nasales le suponía un milagro que agradecía. La noche anterior, desde el volcán que había convertido en su hogar, había sentido la fuerza de su cosmos elevarse hasta un límite que creyó imposible. Lo había sentido poderoso e intimidante y hasta podría jurar que los suelos de la cripta donde descansaba habían temblado. Luego se disipó, como la llama de una vela soplada por el viento, sin dejar rastro alguno.

No era la primera vez que percibía esas fluctuaciones en el cosmos de Virgo, pero esa en particular se sintió distinta. Su corazón se aceleró, y él salió de la cueva para mirar al horizonte en busca de algún indicio de la guerra Santa. Había sido dentro del mismo santuario y en su mismo templo, pero sabía que Asmita podía pelear a kilómetros de distancia. Temía que pese a su cuerpo físico estar a salvo, su espíritu no corriera la misma suerte. No estaba seguro si proyectarse significaba algún tipo de daño irremediable al alma, no había preguntado eso en su momento.

No quiso pensar en lo peor y se quedó esperando que el cosmos de Virgo volviera a encenderse suavemente, como cuando una barra de incienso es alimentada con fuego. Era semejante la imagen, porque era como si la energía se vertiera en forma de aroma por todo el mármol, tapizandolo de un olor agradable. Estando en el volcán lo había extrañado pero no había rastros de aquello en ese lugar. Por más que esperó, su cosmos no volvió a manifestarse. Asmita y su energía había desaparecido por dos días seguidos y la ansiedad amenazaba con volverlo loco. Lo buscó a través de su cosmos en reiteradas oportunidades y aunque escuchaba su corazón, no lo sentía él. Así fue que, al final de varias vacilaciones, había decidido poner un pie en el santuario.

Ahora podía entrever la razón de su supuesto silencio. Un tazón de arcilla a su lado mostraba el agua servida, y cáscaras de naranjas que aromatizan a su vez el ambiente cerca de él. Había también algunos paños húmedos y una bandeja de comida recién usada. Todo daba evidencia de que Asmita estaba vivo, pero débil y posiblemente atendido por Sisyphus.

Sus pasos se volvieron felinos mientras medía el peso en cada uno de sus pies, semejante a una bestia calculando una cruenta cacería. Lo distinto era que él no pensaba caerle encima, sino huir. De momento responderle a Virgo o no sobre su estancia en ese lugar se había vuelto reprochable para él. Ninguna de sus excusas serían válidas y sabía que Asmita lo encontraría en cada una de sus mentiras.

Siempre lo hizo.

Con cuidado, decidió caminar observando fijamente al cuerpo inmóvil del dorado. Se asomó por la pequeña ventana para tener una visión del santuario y comprobó que lucía incluso más sombrío de lo que podía recordar. Era una noche demasiado oscura con algunas antorchas encendidas en el camino ascendente hacia la diosa. Sus ojos volvieron hacia él, notando el trecho que había conquistado, y que desde el lugar podía observar mejor el rostro dormido de Asmita. Imaginaba que en cualquier momento tendría que darse cuenta de su presencia. Si se quedaba más tiempo .

Decidió que ya había sido suficiente imprudencia de su parte y demasiada debilidad. Debía salir de allí aprovechando que Asmita dormía. No se daría cuenta y no había preguntas que hacer, su corazón ya estaba tranquilo sabiéndolo estable y durmiendo. Lo demás… lo demás ya nunca se resolvería. Aquello era tan claro que no titubeó; volvió sobre sus pasos antes de que aquel se moviera. En ese momento se sintió tenso como cuerda jalada de ambos extremos. Quieto se quedó sintiéndose atrapado.

Una gota de sudor tentó el filo de su mandíbula, amenazando con caer. Por primera vez en dos años volvía a saborear la sensación de sentirse al descubierto. Regresar a ese tipo de acciones no podía ser aprobadas para él, no debía darle lugar más allí estaban: formándose bajo su estómago mientras los suaves ruidos persistían, de manos moviéndose entre los pliegues y estirones bajo las sábanas. Luego un suspiro, y algunas palabras en otra lengua que él nunca pudo deducir.

Ya no estaba seguro si el latido furioso de su corazón pasaría desapercibido del agudo sentido de Asmita, ni siquiera si era solo por saberse sorprendido. Aguantó la respiración hasta que la pieza de arcilla terminó en el suelo, partiéndose. Allí se vio obligado a voltear.

Asmita se había sentado en la cama. Para ese momento Defteros ya se suponía más que descubierto, así que veía en vano todo intento de huida. Solo tenía que esperar que Asmita hiciera evidente su presencia allí. Pero eso no pasó, el santo se quedó sentado por momentos, sosteniendo sus manos contra el filo de la cama y en total inmovilidad. Fueron largos minutos para él y Defteros supo que algo definitivamente estaba mal.

El hindú al cabo de cinco minutos, decidió por fin levantarse. Con sus pies despejó al piso de las piezas rotas de la arcilla, para luego separarse de la cama y posar su peso en ambos. Tambaleó un poco antes de sujetarse contra la pared y tomar aire, como si le faltara. Su cabello lánguidamente estaba quieto tras su espalda.

¿Qué le sucedía? Defteros jamás había contemplado la posibilidad de verlo así, tan... tan humano. Tragó grueso mientras intentaba buscarle una lógica y a su vez un espacio a la visión que tenía frente a él. Pero no había ninguna, mucho menos cuando lo vio caminar con suma lentitud y arrastraba la sábana que tomó para cubrir su cuerpo solo cubierto con el pantalón de tela. Cuando pudo entender que ciertamente Asmita no había notado su presencia en el lugar. Algo no estaba bien. No, estaba muy mal .

Defteros no se movió. Prefirió no hacerlo. Casi emuló la quietud de las columnas mientras lo veía caminando hacia él, arrastrando levemente los pies y envolviéndose en las sábanas hasta el cuello, como si resintiera el frío. Aún algo dentro de él esperaba que Asmita subiera su rostro, le sonriera o le interpelara su presencia allí, algo que diera a entender de que al menos sus sentidos estaban funcionando bien, lo suficiente bien como para notarlo. Pero no, no fue hasta que el rubio sintió que había algo frente a él obstaculizando su camino que hizo lo que esperaba, pero sin rastro de reconocimiento.

Entonces contuvo el aire, esta vez inseguro de qué decir. Asmita estaba frente a él, frunciendo su ceño en clara muestra de ignorancia y apretando la sábana contra sus clavículas que notó más marcada que de costumbre. No estaba seguro si en verdad no lo había sentido o lo habría creído más bien un fantasma del pasado. Muchas veces a él le ocurrió con Aspros.

—¿Dónde piensas ir así? —interpeló y se dio cuenta que ponerse en evidencia en esa situación no le resultó molesto, más bien fue necesario. Incluso determinante. Asmita alzó sus cejas señalando su sorpresa y luego las bajó con gesto apesadumbrado. Defteros desde esa distancia podía ver las grietas pálidas de los labios de Asmita, claro síntoma de deshidratación. Ni siquiera los suyos que estaban en constante contacto con el fuego lucían así.

—Los demonios al parecer han venido a visitarme —respondió el dorado al reconocerlo y desvió su rostro a un lado—. No esperé volver a tenerte en mi templo.

—No esperé tener la necesidad de venir.

—No la tienes. —El dorado intentó hacerlo a un lado pero halló resistencia. Resopló, encontrándose muy débil para contraatacar.

—Si tengo. El hombre más cercano a los dioses no puede morir así.

Asmita hizo el ademán de sonreír con ironía, pero el gesto no pudo ser completado. Subió la mano a su frente y trató de tomar aire, al sentirse repentinamente mareado. Defteros no quiso esperar a verlo desfallecer, se acercó y le tomó del hombro para atajarlo si era necesario y constató que su piel estaba fría para su tacto caliente.

Luego se instaló un profundo silencio.

Había añoranza, mucha. Él notó cuánta al percibir la textura de algunas hebras doradas rozaban con sus ásperos dedos y que el sonido de su respiración estaba tan cerca que incluso podía contar los segundos entre cada exhalación. Quiso más contacto y lo obtuvo; Asmita recostó su frente contra su hombro y se quedó quieto. Más de eso no podría tener. No debía.

—No me llames de ese modo —le escuchó reprochar con voz muy suave—. Sabes muy bien que estoy lejos de tal título.

Sí, y sabía también que detestaba escucharlo. Que ese apelativo le era quizás más pesado que él hecho de tener que defender a una diosa en quien no cree del todo. Algunas cosas no habían cambiado y entenderlo le embargó de melancolía Entre ellos, quizás muchas cosas no habían cambiado.

Defteros acogió el cuerpo de Asmita un poco más, posando ahora ambas manos en su hombro. Sentía que el volcán le había dado más tosquedad de la que se recordaba en el santuario y que en ese preciso momento, Asmita estaba muy frágil. La combinación podría ser destructiva y él mismo se encargó de medir su propia fuerza, para evitar lastimarle. Pero también quería transmitirle calor y comprendió para su dicha que Asmita lo necesitaba.

Repasó las líneas de su cabello apenas un poco, lo suficiente para distraer sus pensamientos. Sus pobladas cejas se doblaron hacia abajo, mostrando en su rostro una profunda reflexión. Le intrigaba qué había llevado a ese estado a Asmita y qué tanto quedaba del hombre que conoció en su momento. De repente se vio atiborrado de preguntas de su estado, de su presencia y de sus pensamientos. ¿Había resuelto su duda con respecto a la diosa? ¿Había encontrado su verdad? ¿Se había arrepentido de lo ocurrido en esa noche? ¿Aún lo esperaba…?

Lo sujetó un poco más, como si ya no fuera del todo suficiente y supo que no lo sería, jamás, hasta sentirlo por completo. Pero arrojó ese pensamiento y prefirió disfrutar lo que ahora tenía entre sus manos. Ya nada era igual y ambos lo sabían. Por mucho que sus sentimientos pudieran permanecer intactos, todo ese cariño al menos para Defteros estaba bajo capas y capas de rencor, desconcierto y soledad.

Pensó por un momento que le gustaría que las cosas fueran como antes, aún si las amarras de cuero de su máscara seguían separándolos. Al menos, pese a no tener la libertad de sentir el viento y el sol en la cara, los tenía a ellos, a ambos, para él. Egoístamente para él. Ya no tenía nada de eso, ya no quedaba nada.

—Hmmm… —susurró el dorado intentando separarse de aquel abrazo que se había prolongado. Su mano izquierda había resbalado de su hombro hasta la mitad de su espalda, arrastrando la sábana con sus dedos. Defteros no estaba consciente de esos movimientos, pero sí de lo que podría provocar si no los detenía. Asmita pareció pensar lo mismo cuando impuso un paso de distancia—. Suficiente —notó lo agrietada de su voz, aún cansada.

—Ve a acostarte —propuso. El rubio solo renegó lentamente antes de volver a acoger las sábanas extrañando el calor.

—Tengo que meditar y tú tienes que volver.

Asmita creía que había dictado una sentencia inamovible, pero al tratar de zafarse de la presencia de él había fallado aparatosamente. Su cuerpo resintió el equilibrio y Defteros se vio forzado a sujetarlo. La respuesta del rubio fue apretar las sábanas con fuerza con evidente frustración.

—No vas a meditar así.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

—No mientras esté aquí.

—No deberías estar aquí en primer lugar.

—Nunca debí y eso no lo impidió antes. Menos ahora.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Defteros? —su interpelación fue tan sentida que el aludido no tuvo respuesta adecuada para defenderse.

Asmita había levantado el rostro hacía él y podía percibir en su semblante la contradictoria reunión de emociones, tantas que le era difícil determinar cuál lo dominaba. Había rabia y había vergüenza, podía incluso oler el miedo bajo la tierra de su voluntad. Y si algo pudo captar, viéndolo transparente, era reproche.

Prefirió una respuesta más contundente y que no tuviera que ver con las motivaciones que lo tenían allí. Sabía que eso a Asmita lo molestaría, ¿pero ya qué podía hacer? Molesto o no, no iba a permitir que se fuera en ese estado a seguir meditando. Por esa razón no midió y con el brazo que le había rodeado, alzó la mitad de su cuerpo y luego sujetó sus piernas. Fue un movimiento raudo y audaz, carente de delicadeza. No obtuvo tampoco una fuerte resistencia.

Defteros dejó caer el cuerpo de Asmita lo más suave que pudo en la cama, notando cuan olvidada tenía la delicadeza. El cuerpo rodó, pero fue porque Asmita al tener el contacto con ella prácticamente dio dos vueltas hasta quedar en la mitad del colchón, buscando aparentemente distancia. Aquello era comprensible, mas no dejaba de ser desalentador. El hombre miró la espalda blanca de virgo cubierta de cabellos dorados como si fuese una pertenencia que había dejado olvidada y sobre la cual ya no tenía derecho.

Con ese desaire, la opción de marcharse se veía incluso tentadora.

Pero no se movió y aunque ya no veía suficiente motivo para quedarse, sus ojos en esa espalda lo inducían a quedarse un poco más. Adjudicó se hecho a la nostalgia y al no tener una justificación aún para el estado en que se encontraba Asmita. No podía creer que había sido por algo tan trivial como un resfriado, era un santo de oro. Descartaba todo eso aunque los síntomas pudieran compararse.

Frunció más su ceño, sin perder su mirada en él. Nada se veía diferente a como lo había dejado. Asmita seguía siendo él, irremediablemente lejos. El templo seguía siendo oscuro y frío, las meditaciones persistían y la soledad, aliada siempre, se mecía entre las sombras titilantes de los muros. Nada había cambiado en ese lugar, excepto él y en ese segundo ansió que no fuera así. Ansió ser el mismo que se escurría entre las columnas, buscándolo. El que le miraba tras la máscara y a quien Asmita nunca le mostró dicha espalda.

Balanceó sus pies, despejándose por fin de la pared fría que había usado de respaldo. La espalda seguía allí, recordándole la impenetrante distancia y que el pasado era pasado. Nada de lo que había en ese momento era, por mucho que pareciera lo mismo. El Asmita que estaba allí ya no era el mismo y el templo lo sentía. Él lo sentía.

¿Se habría dado cuenta el santuario? ¿Sus compañeros? ¿Ella?

Tal parece que él no fue el único que afiló sus colmillos tras la soledad del volcán. El mismo Asmita había perfeccionado el acto de la indiferencia tras la frialdad de Virgo. Allí estaba, perfectamente inmune a su presencia que arrastraba años y recuerdos. Allí, mostrándole una imperecedera espalda blanca. Allí, recordándole por primera vez en su vida, cuál era el lugar de ambos.

Doloroso silencio.

Entonces, mientras daba pasos especialmente derrotados para salir de la habitación, la pregunta de Asmita hecha minutos atrás volvió a su mente.

_¿Qué quería ahora?_

No quería pensarlo, no allí. El desaire había sido suficiente para tumbarle todo rastro de suficiencia. El lugar estaba atestado de memorias y él especialmente inmune a ellas. Pensarlo en ese sitio sería recaer, de nuevo, en la vertiente de emociones que tanto le había costado superar dentro las bocas del volcán.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta sintiéndolo escurrirse en sus manos sudadas. Había sopor y un escalofrío en su espalda desnuda. Con la superficie fría entre sus dedos, los movimientos de Asmita extremadamente ruidosos para él lo detuvieron de hacer rodar el artilugio que abriría el cerrojo y lo liberaría de aquel lugar. Aparentemente había decidido moverse, y una parte de él ansiaba creer que había sido para retenerlo.

No hubo palabra alguna que lo demostrara y durante los siguientes dos minutos, no ocurrió nada que pudiera asegurarle esa opción. El tiempo languidecía como sus gotas de sudor, lentamente, llevado por la irremediable gravedad.

Volteó. Cedió a la necesidad de hacerlo y se encontró con la impresión de que Asmita había hecho lo mismo; girar su rostro hacía él, dirigirlo a donde suponía estaba su presencia con el rostro transformado por la marejada de emociones que parecían hallar fondo en su estómago y soltar humo a su garganta. Era difícil respirar así. Era imposible palpitar con él así. Era como si los recuerdos les apretaran, crecieran dentro de ellos cortándole el aire.

—No esperé sentirte de nuevo, aquí —repitió y era eso quizás lo que más pesaba de todo. Porqué ahora y no antes, o no después. O quizás nunca. Porqué el hecho del ahora.

Defteros hubiera querido en ese momento volver a vestirse tras las sombras del demonio que había construido en esos años, pero no pudo. Ante Asmita aquello era imposible, no cuando sabía que podía ver más allá de él. Mucho menos cuando él mismo se sentía siempre ante él, abierto. Aquellas manos, las mismas que reposaban entre sus piernas ocultas bajo la sábana, tenía el poder de desmembrarlo de muchas maneras.

Levantó de nuevo sus ojos hasta los labios delgados del menor, delineando la distancia que había entre superior e inferior, entreabiertos. Casi invitándolo.

Se le antojó, _tanto_.

—Tenía que venir a asegurarme —respondió a su interrogante, obligándose a levantar la mirada a sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Asegurarte de qué?

No lo sabía. Mordió su labio frustrado, hiriéndose a propósito con su colmillo. Ya no estaba seguro de nada, ni de que había ido a hacer, o por qué seguía allí. Mucho menos de qué pesaba más: si el dolor o el cariño e incluso, la añoranza.

Giró su vista de nuevo, necesitaba un punto de apoyo para el enredo emocional que venía sintiendo desde su llegada. Tropezó con la consola, austera y silenciosa, que tenía uno de los cajones entreabiertos. En ese punto, un cosmos particularmente conocido le llamó.

Sin preguntar, soltó la manilla para dirigirse hacía el lugar donde percibía la cosmos energía titilante. Asmita al sentir a donde se acercaba, tuvo un respingo y se este se manifestó de forma leve en su casi ausente cosmos. Provocó que la gaveta destellara luz.

—¿Qué haces…? —su voz siseó y fue suficiente para tomar la determinación de abrir la gaveta y ver lo que estaba dentro de ella.

Un rosario.

O lo que quedaba de uno más bien.

Aquella pieza estaba impregnada del cosmos de Asmita y le había extrañado no haberlo notado al llegar. Quizás los nervios y la ansiedad de verlo habían promovido para dejar de lado esa pieza clave. Sin embargo, también podía decir que el cosmos era apenas perceptible y el rosario estaba roto, amarrado en uno de sus lados y los espacios entre la cuerda daban a entender que le faltaban piezas.

Había visto en muchas oportunidades ese artefacto en los libros que su hermano leía. Mas nunca vio a Asmita con uno, ni pareció que le hiciera falta. Sacó las piezas y dejó que cada cuenta chocara con la otra mientras analizaba su estado, para corroborar cada grieta que había y el cosmos que fluía dándole corrientazos bajo la mano.

Descendió la mirada de nuevo y buscó quizás encontrar las piezas faltantes. Pero en vez de ello, lo que vio terminó por desarmarlo.

—¿El rosario está completo? —Le oyó preguntar, pero su mente se hallaba amarrada a la visión que estaba escondida entre la sombra y la madera de aquella gaveta—. No pensé que aún sirviera… Le pedí a Sisyphus que me lo trajera del templo Mahabodhi…

Asmita empezó a hablar. A explicar el origen del rosario, lo importante que era, el significado de ello, pero no era eso lo que quería escuchar Defteros. Él necesitaba saber qué hacía eso allí, qué debía interpretar de ello. Porqué Asmita lo tenía guardado y porqué él se sentía terriblemente lanzado al abismo. La razón, la cual debía existir, para que su máscara reposara en el fondo de esa gaveta.

—Pensé que siendo sagrado y con mi cosmos funcionaría.

Defteros volteó y dirigió su mirada al rostro reflexivo del joven que hablaba de un tema de extrema importancia que lo tenía particularmente sin cuidado. No le importaba saber del rosario, el cual parpadeaba cósmicamente entre sus dedos, ni de lo qué pensaba hacer con él. Como tampoco del porqué estaba en ese estado. Todo aquello era circunstancial para él en ese momento; mientras sostenía las conocidas amarras de cuero que habían sujetado a su cabeza y se habían enredado en su cabello la mitad de su vida, sino más, lo único que podía pensar era en todo lo que ello significaba. Su mirada interrogante iba hacía él, dueño de mil dudas.

Entonces la mente y sus recuerdos le jugaron una terrible broma, cuando al verlo detenidamente, encontró fue al jovencito al que tanto solía visitar en los momentos más cálidos de su vida. Su cabello deslizándose entre su piel blanca, ausente de armadura y del asqueroso dorado que alguna vez amó y fue la perdición de todo. Solo él, con sus cabellos claros y en su figura más simple.

La máscara en sus manos revivió días tan hermosos entre el calor griego y la tierra árida que se pegaba a su piel sudaba mientras se escondía en las ruinas. En aquel tiempo donde todo entre ellos había comenzado.

Caminó hacia él y se sentó en la cama, disminuyendo el espacio, su espacio, con la presencia irremediable de lo que hubo o aún hay. Se atrevió a cuestionar el que no existiera porque el temblor y el aire que contuvo Asmita al sentirlo acercarse le dio la evidencia de que aún podría estar allí. Y él quería ser egoísta consigo mismo y con todo lo que había logrado, caer plácidamente en la mentira de que todo podría ser como antes. Un momento de debilidad que planeaba permitirse antes de volver a ocultarse en el estomago del fuego que significaba aquella isla.

Y entonces el ritual. Soltó el rosario en la cama, porque éste ocupaban su mano y él necesitaba de ella para tomar las dos muñecas de Asmita y unirlas entre sí. Lo hizo con fuerza y admitió que ahora la diferencia étnica de sus pieles era aún más visible que años atrás. Su piel más oscura y áspera, contrastaba con la palidez de la piel de Virgo, absortamente seca. La apretó, reavivando una llama perdida en ambos.

Lo sintió. _Se sintió._

Las llamas de las velas reaccionaron al cambio de sus respiraciones, de sus palpitaciones, de su cuerpo completo cuando dio inicio. Defteros tomó una de las correas y comenzó a darle vuelta. Amarró las manos de Asmita y este comenzó a tensarse. Sintió la anticipación envolverle y le removió las vísceras de la forma más profunda que recordaba haber sentido en esos últimos años de soledad. Era como un golpe tácito a sus entrañas, despertando la sangre, arañándole la piel en suspiros. Cuando pasó la amarra en la hebilla y jaló, incitando aquel sonido que se había convertido en su rutina, se sorprendió a sí mismo extrañándolo.

—No… —la voz rasposa de Asmita develó lo que su rostro no terminaba de materializar. La ansiedad, la angustia y el deseo que se estaba anidando en su cabeza y bajando infinitamente a todas sus extremidades.

El trato siempre había sido el mismo: él no podía dejarse ver. Y ante aquella limitante, ni siquiera el hecho de que Asmita fuese ciego podía evitar que se cumpliese. La primera vez que ansió tocar los labios de Asmita, envuelto en la pasividad que sentía, en la complicidad que se había generado en ellos en esos años, tuvo que detener aquellas manos ávidas por tocar el rostro que para él era maldito.

El cuero de su máscara era su marca de maldición y habérselo quitado para probar su boca había sido demasiada osadía de su parte. El que Asmita le tocara su rostro era ir más allá de lo que se atrevía a ir, por miedo y por costumbre. Por ello le tomó las manos, para evitar que los dedos de Asmita describieran tras su toque de mirra las líneas de su rostro y lo conociera. Una última barrera que debía mantener a costa de lo que fuera.

El acuerdo se planteó en silencio concertado. Defteros sujetó sus muñecas con la máscara, amarrando a Asmita irremediablemente a su existencia y su carga. Haciéndole participe de un secreto que debía cargar, ahora con él. Recordó que su rostro, al inicio, era de total desacuerdo ante la idea de no poderlo tocar. Pero el resto lo valió, por completo. Asmita renunció al tacto de su mano para que Defteros pudiera usar las suyas a su antojo y hacerle sentir su existencia lejos del rostro que ocultaba.

Eso justamente planeaba hacer.

Cuando lo supo amarrado, un chispazo de energía brotó transformándose en pura onda sonora. Un gemido de ansiedad. Se movió presto en busca de sus labios y el rubio se resistió echando su cabeza hacia atrás, ladeando su rostro para escapar de él. Lejos de desalentarlo, le provocó y Defteros volvió a intentar una segunda vez, una tercera, sintiendo como el respirar agitado de Asmita aumentaba, las manos de él se esforzaban por liberarse de la presión de su mano y mantenía los labios cerrados, evadiéndolo.

Cortó el espacio y lo acorraló en más de una vez hasta que soltó el aire. Apretó las dos manos contra su estomago en un esfuerzo por cercarlo y pegó su nariz áspera a la pequeña de Asmita. Él tembló pero no hizo nada y en ese segundo de encuentro sus aires se unieron en trémula sed. Se quedaron estáticos, sintiéndose sin concretar nada.

Lo que detuvo a Defteros de proceder y besarle, era su expresión que pese a estar controlando su evidente necesidad, se negaba a permitir ese contacto. Y aunque lo tuvo cerca, lo suficiente como para rozarlo con su aliento... no pudo moverse sin su consentimiento.

Como antes, como siempre…

—Vuelve a Kanon, Defteros. —Desarmado—. Vuelve ya.

La mirada de Defteros pasó por cada punto de ese rostro tan cercano que mimetizaba ahora a la frialdad de aquella máscara de oro que nunca usaría. Asmita en ese momento era una estatua de oro, fría y serena, inerte. Totalmente inmune a él, a sus memorias y a sus emociones. Porque pese a las cejas fruncidas, al temblor de sus labios y el tono rojizo que su rostro había tomado, él era impenetrable.

Asmita podía controlarlo. Podía controlarse. Podía prescindir de él.

Esa era su respuesta.

El hombre se levantó de la cama sintiéndose herido y frustrado. Arrojó a un lado el rosario como si quemara y le miró con una contenida bruma de emociones que le nublaban la mirada. Entonces, volvió a pensar en lo que había concluido para confirmar lo que ya sabía desde un inicio. Nada quedaba de ellos ni de lo que sentían, porque aún existiendo algo habían capas y capas de cosas que lo retenía en las profundidades.

Las de Asmita, eran capas de hielo… austera divinidad atrapada. Y le asqueó comprobar que del joven ya no quedaba nada. La armadura también lo había destrozado. Como a su hermano.

—Ahora sí eres un buen santo de Athena. —Asmita mantuvo su rostro dirigido a él, ausente de rastros de emoción tras las palabras escuchadas. Lo único que lograba traslucir fue el amargo trago y el vibrar de su nuez de Adán.

—Y tu un pésimo demonio. —Fue Defteros quien amarró sus puños replegándose en su más básico rencor. A sus palabras, a los señalamientos de aquella noche de homicidio. A la ausencia de humanidad en el hombre en quien había confiado—. No respondes aún qué quieres aquí.

—Ya nada.

Había sido un crédulo al esperar algo. Al caer en la necesidad antaña, al volver allí queriendo recuperar, al preocuparse. Al quererle aún. Molesto consigo mismo se apresuró hacia la puerta. Ya no había nada que hacer en ese lugar; quería desaparecer. Esfumarse. Necesitaba el ardor de Kanon para rumiar la decepción y la soledad ahora más agridulce que nunca. Ya no importaba nada, ni saber por qué Asmita estaba débil, ni qué hizo, ni que planeaba hacer. Defteros en ese momento lo estaba abandonando para siempre.

No volvería. Se lo prometió al abrir la puerta y cruzar el umbral. No volvería más. Asmita podría irse, abandonar el maldito templo y él… él no volvería.

—Antes de que te vayas, quiero pedirte un favor.

Un favor. Defteros a punto de desaparecer en el marco de aquella puerta, inclinó su mirada ahora endurecida hacia el cuerpo blanco sobre la cama. Los dedos delgados de Asmita sostenían las cuentas del dañado rosario, su rostro estaba forrado de una dura determinación. A él no le gustó verlo así pero se tragó aquello, junto con todo lo que Asmita aún despertaba en él.

—Cuando la guerra comience y decidas ir, ven y busca el rosario.

La mandíbula le tembló, preso de la más absoluta indignación. La forma en que aquello le golpeaba en el pecho se sentía tan vivida, que era como tener un agujero en el centro del estomago, llameando. Quizás Asmita tenía razón, era un pésimo demonio.

Pero ya no más. Soltando toda esa angustia contenida, Defteros forró su rostro con la máscara que había desarrollado en el volcán: la llena de hostilidad, la que brillaba tras su colmillo. Y esta vez no buscando una absurda aprobación —como ahora entendía había deseado—, ni esperando que tras la debilidad de Asmita pudiera encontrar el pasado; sino mostrándose tal cual era y como siempre debió ser. La única forma en que sabía ser siendo uno.

—Esta no es mi guerra —aseguró con su voz más rasposa. Las vibraciones oscilantes hicieron ecos arenosos tras las piedras del templo. Asmita sonrió y le dirigió el rostro con esa expresión incierta. Tan seguro, tan confiado.

—Lo será, sé que será así.

Aquella seguridad ni siquiera él en ese estado podría contradecirla. Giró su rostro con frustración y ocultó sus gestos en el largo de sus mechones oscuros. Soltó un Jeh que no dijo nada.

—Ven a buscarlo. —Asmita repitió con su rostro pálido hacía el rosario—. Sabrás que hacer con él.

Defteros no le dio píe a escuchar más. Caminó perdiéndose entre los nexos de negros y blancos que abrió con su cosmos en el pasillo, una puerta dimensional perfectamente creada a su antojo, con la fuerza de su poder ahora controlada. Lo hizo con plena convicción. No volvería pero no se iría como el viejo Defteros, escondiéndose entre ruinas y piedras. Se iría como el demonio capaz de abrir agujeros en el espacio.

Para no volver.

Es inevitable que un golpe de nostalgia no llegue a ti, directo y a su vez suave, arrebatándote por un segundo el aire que habías contenido en tus pulmones. Es inevitable.

Pese a saberlo, te aventuras.

Las columnas de ese templo te reciben como siempre, con el aura solitaria y el ambiente vacío.

Como ya lo habías previsto, la sala principal del templo está en absoluto silencio. No hay rastro de ninguna presencia y puedes incluso imaginar que no ha sido ocupada por unas horas. No puedes engañarte, sabes que han sido semanas. Por eso estás allí, de nuevo, pese a habértelo prometido.

El aire achica tus pulmones mientras la miras. La armadura, ese asqueroso dorado del cual renegaste, vibra ante su presencia como si reconociera a un compañero caído. Frente a ti, ya no hay santo que te espere en posición sempiterna. Ya no hay hombre que acepte tus secretos. Está la fría armadura, austera, impregnada de polvo con la mirada al infinito de la eternidad.

Y el rosario.

Te recriminas una nueva vez por no haber escuchado. Por de nuevo hacerte ciego. Por no ser capaz de ver, en las pequeñas acciones, la verdad que ocultaba aquella alma. Dos semanas. Dos semanas pasó desde la última vez hasta que él se desvaneció en el cielo, despidiéndose para siempre.

Él preparándose para su guerra y tú llegando con tus amarras de cuero queriendo retenerlo. Entiendes ahora sus palabras, sus respuestas y el dolor que había marcado el pálido semblante a la hora de partir. Te hubiera gustado prestar atención a su explicación sobre el rosario que ahora ves y reconoces distinto. Está lleno de él, por completo. El aura dorada te arrulla.

_Él sigue allí._

Y entonces lo tomas y el castañeo de sus cuentas te suenan a despedida. Asmita siempre tuvo la razón. Tú sabes que morirás, lo presientes.

No eres un demonio. No está en tu naturaleza.

Tu naturaleza es volver.


End file.
